


Boyfriend

by australiancarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, The whole squad makes an appearence, reader is barba's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australiancarisi/pseuds/australiancarisi
Summary: Imagine dating Peter Stone and the squad finds out… oh, and being Rafael’s sister…





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr @australiancarisi

The light broke through a small crack in the curtain that somehow managed to shine right on your face. You scrunched your face and rolled over, half rolling on top of the body lying next to you.

“What are you doing….” he mumbled into his pillow

“You didn’t shut the curtain all the way” you mumbled back

“Sorry”

“No, you’re not”

“You’re right I’m not” even though you could see it, you knew he was smirking. He rolled over onto his back before grabbing you and pulling you on top of him. You laid your head into the crook of his neck with your legs either side of his body. You shouldn’t be lying here, you should be nowhere near him. But you couldn’t help it.

“What are you thinking?” Peter asked

_Peter Stone._  
ADA Peter Stone. The SVU ADA. Your ADA.

“You smell nice” you mumbled

“I try…So what’s the plan for today detective?”

“I’ve got family lunch” you groaned

“Ah yes third Sunday of the month, Barba Family Lunch” Peter nodded.

Peter Stone, the ADA who tried to send your older brother (former) ADA Rafael Barba to prison. You really shouldn’t be lying here. You never meant for this to happen. When your brothers trial started and you had met Peter you hated him with a passion. And then when he took over Rafael’s job as your division ADA you almost quit. How dare this man come in here and take everything Rafael has worked so hard for? Just waltz in and get it handed to him.

8 months ago you never thought you’d be lying in his bed… It took about 2 months for you to stop hating him so much, mostly because Liv warned that if you couldn’t work with Peter she’d have to transfer you, Rafael also convinced you that he was fine with Peter taking over his job ‘I quit y/n I wasn’t fired I left on my own terms’ Rafael would remind you. But you were an overprotective little sister. 2 months after Rafael left and Peter had joined the team, you all went out for drinks after a particularly tough case and you and Peter had been the last two left.

_“Is it always that hard?” Peter asked sipping on his beer_

_“No… but when kids are involved it’s always tough” you sighed “2 weeks into being an SVU detective I got my worst case ever”_

_“Worse than being in the gang unit?” Peter asked. You raised an eye at him “I did some background digging on you, considering you don’t talk to me about anything other than whatever case is happening”_

_“Yes worse than the gangs. It was 3 kids, 10, 4 and 2. Their dad…” you trailed off not really wanting to go into the details._

_“Say no more” Peter held his hand up._

_“It’s hard… SVU… but it is also amazing. To be able to help people, to get justice for them… it’s everything I’ve ever wanted” you smiled_

_“Why did you become a cop?”_

_“Well as you know there’s a little age gap between me and my brother, 7 years to be exact. And when he went off to Harvard I thought, that’s what I want to do I want to be a lawyer just like my brother… I quickly realised that I wasn’t smart enough to get into law school so I decided to be a cop was the next best thing” you shrugged_

_“You are smart enough to be a lawyer” Peter whispered “you are easily smart enough”_

* * *

 

The two of you talked all night long. You let your guard down and you found yourself and Peter becoming friends. It was not long after when the team were going after a serial rapist that things turned romantic.

_“So what’s the plan?” Fin asked as the squad and Peter sat around precinct with pictures of the victims and of the suspect, Daniel Wilder._

_“We need to catch him in the act. He’s gotten away with this too many times before. We need concrete evidence that not even the best defence lawyer could get him off” Carisi said_

_“Isn’t it obvious?” You said rolling your eyes at the blank stares you got back before standing up and standing next to the pictures of the victims. You pointed to each face before pointing to your own. “We know where he hangs around every Friday night, we have a detective who fits his pattern of victims. Let’s get him”_

_“No” Peter said sternly before anyone could say anything_

_“What do you mean no? It’s our best chance!”_

_“It’s too dangerous. He’s unpredictable-“_

_“It’s not like I’d be going in there alone. Dodds and Nick will be the muscle watching, Rollins and Carisi play the couple in the corner so very well” you smirked at the two “Fin and Liv in the van”_

_“It’s still too dangerous” Peter held his ground_

_“So what? We’re just gonna let him get away with this?” You demanded_

_“We are not using you as bait and that’s final” Peter said. You rolled your eyes and walked away, knowing if you stayed you would say something you’d regret. You went to the small kitchen that was at the precinct and started making yourself a coffee when you felt a presence behind you._

_“You are making a mistake” you said to Peter_

_“No I’m not”_

_“Yes you are. Can you stop being stubborn for one minuet? We have a chance to get this guy before he strikes again and you aren’t taking it, why?” You argued_

_“Because it’s too dangerous”_

_“That’s not a good enough excuse. We are cops. We’ve all been on the street, we’ve done our training, we all knew the risks getting into the business. So ‘it’s too dangerous’ is not gonna cut it”_

_“I’m not putting you in harms way” Peter said walking towards you “I can’t have you getting hurt I’d never forgive myself if something happened”_

_“Nothing is going to happen”_

_“You don’t know that…” Peter closed the gap between the two of you. Silence fell over the room but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Your eyes locked with his. The next thing you knew Peter slowly dipped his head and placed a kiss to your lips. He pulled away and you locked eyes again._

_“I-I uh I don’t know why I-“ Peter stuttered. You cut him off with a kiss of your own._

* * *

 

You managed to convince him to go through with the job and you got the rapist before he struck again. After the kiss in the kitchen you and Peter began this little dance. You’d find yourself thinking about the ADA whenever he wasn’t around. You’d catch him looking at you and he’d turn away and blush when he realised you’d caught him. You didn’t want to feel this way about Peter, god no. He was the man who was brought in for your brothers trial. The man who literally tried to send your brother to jail. But you couldn’t stop your feelings and now here you lie, in Peter’s bed, like you do pretty much every Sunday morning. For obvious reason the two of you have kept your relationship a secret. Besides that fact that it would definitely be frowned upon at work and potentially get one of you transferred, all hell would break loose with the drama it would cause with your family.

“You should probably get ready” Peter said wrapping his arms around you with no real intention of letting you go. You groaned snuggling into him more

“I don’t wanna”

“I could always call your brother and let him know you won’t be coming”

“Don’t you even think about it”

“When are we going to tell your family?” Peter asked running his fingers through your hair

“We tell Mami then Raf will find out. If Raf finds out then he will go straight to Liv and then one of us will probably get transferred”

“Is that really that? If it means we can leave our apartments as a couple?”

“I like working with, getting to see you everyday” you smiled as you lightly peppered kisses along Peter’s neck and collar bone “besides secret flirting at work is great. We’re getting pretty good at it”

“Don’t start something you can’t finish” Peter said “go to lunch”

“Fine” You huffed getting out of bed and going to the draw of clothes you had started to compile. It scared you a little at how fast you and Peter were moving. When all this started you told yourself to take it slow but everything felt good and you never noticed truly how fast you and Peter were moving until you took a step back and look at everything. In the moment, everything is perfect. “What’s your plan for today?”

“Probably just do some work. Might head into the office. How long do you think lunch will go?”

“Not sure I’ll message you” you smiled pulling your shoes on. Peter got out of bed to walk you to the door.

“Bye” you leaned up and pecked his lips.

“Bye” he said, leaning down to kiss you again.

The ride over to lunch you were dreading seeing your brother and mother. You really did hate lying to them about Peter. You were surprised they hadn’t figured it out already. Normally the 3 of you could pick up easy when another was lying. Maybe they knew and weren’t saying anything…. that couldn’t be it there was no way, they are Cuban, all they do is talk.

“Nice of you to join us” Rafael says with a smirk as you sit down in your usual seat at your usual table in your family’s favourite cafe.

“I’m 5 minutes late” you rolled your eyes and kisses your mothers cheek.

“You normally always get here before me… have a wild night did we?” Rafael’s smirk seemed to me permanently attached to his face.

“No just a little bit of traffic Rafi geez” you order your food and lunch went the way it normally did. Your mother trying to get every detail about your life. She asked you if you were dating anyone, she asked Rafael about Sonny and you even talked about work a little. At first you tried not to bring up SVU for Rafael but he insisted he was fine.

“…but we got him easily. Stone got the conviction pretty much as soon as he started opening” you shrugged

“How is everything going with Stone?” Rafael asked

“What do you mean?” You frowned

“Sonny just made a comment the other day that the two of you seem to be getting along better” Rafael shrugged. Your eyes flicked over to the door as you saw someone who looked suspicious walk through the door. You frowned slightly “hello… y/n”

“What… oh yeah, well kinda had to get used to him. He’s not going anywhere and I didn’t want to lose my job so had to get used to him” you shrugged not taking your eyes off the man at the counter.

“What are you looking at?” Your mum asked

“That guy he-“

“Everyone get on the ground!” The man yelled pulling out a gun. Screams were heard as people dropped to the floor.

“-looks suspicious” you finished as you laid on the ground next to your mum.

“Nobody move!”

“Do you have your gun?” Rafael whispered

“Oh yeah you know I’m off duty going to have lunch with my brother and my mum, of course, I have my gun with me- no, of course, I don’t! I wasn’t expecting to need it” You hissed at him. You slowly moved your hand to your pocket to grab your phone.

“Hey!” The man pointed his gun at you “I said no moving! Show me your hands”

“It’s okay” you said quickly holding your hands up “I don’t have anything” the man moved around the room. you started to slowly get off the ground “Rafi text Sonny”

“What are you doing? Y/n get down” Rafael whispered. As you stood up the man turned to you pointing his gun at you. 

“Get on the ground!” He yelled

“I haven’t got anything” you held your hands up “I just wanna talk”

“Why?” He sneered

“Because my name is y/n Barba I’m a detective for the NYPD” you said “but! I don’t have my gun, my cuffs not even my badge” you moved your jacket to show your hips to prove there was no gun. “I just want to talk”

“Why? I could just shoot you right now”

“You’re right you could” you nodded “probably make things easier for you. Although then you would have murdered an NYPD officer and that probably isn’t the best idea”

“Get on the ground”

“I can’t. Not until you tell me why you are doing this? If you let me I can help you” you said trying to stall him.

“I just wanted the money” he said his gun never moving from you

“You could have just left when they didn’t give it to you”

“No! I need something! And if taking hostages means I get it then I will. If I have to kill somebody I will”

“The police will be here soon. You could leave now and get a head start” you said

“Not when an NYPD officer has seen me” he said moving closer and closer to you. Then. He stopped. The sounds of sirens getting closer distracted him. You took your chance, lunging at the man and attempting to take his gun. The two of you wrestled for it until there was a loud bang.

“Y/n!” Rafael yelled getting to his feet. You doubled over in pain as you felt blood deep through your shirt.

“Well this isn’t good” you mumbled as Rafael grabbed a hold of you.

“It’s gonna be a okay, y/n, hang on” Rafael whispered.

Rafael paced around the waiting room. When you had been shot a man not to far from the shooter took his chance to grab the man and get the gun. Luckily police showed up as well and you were taken to hospital. Sonny and Amanda met you at the hospital. Amanda was on her phone while Sonny sat next to your mum trying to console her.

“What is taking so long!” Rafael yelled “why haven’t they told us anything!”

“No news is good news I guess” Amanda said “everyone is on there way”

“Rafi” Sonny held his hand out to Rafael to make him sit. Reluctantly, Rafael sat with Sonny as Fin, Nick and Mike came in.

“Please god don’t take her”

Peter sat in his office, trying to focus on the files in front of him. But every two minuets he was checking his phone, waiting for your text to tell him lunch was over.

“Knock knock” Liv said opening the office door

“Hey Liv” Peter greeted

“Here’s those files” Liv smiled handing the papers to Peter.

“Thanks, you didn’t have to they could have waited until tomorrow” Peter said

“It’s okay. Noah is at a sleepover anyway I wasn’t doing anything” Liv shrugged “anyway what are you doing working on a Sunday don’t-“ she was cut off by her phone ringing “Carisi what’s up?” Peter watched at her face fell “I’ll be right there”

“What’s wrong?” Peter frowned

“Y/n has been shot” Peter felt the colour drain from his face.

Shot… No… that couldn’t be… she was just having lunch… he thought to himself

“What hospital?” He said although it was barely audible

“St Vincent’s” Liv said. Peter jumped from his seat and practically ran out of his office, Liv in tow. The entire drive to the hospital Peter prayed. He wasn’t religious at all, but he needed something in this moment. Something to hold onto because the thought of losing you was too much. Liv pulled up to the hospital, Peter barely let the car stop before jumping out and running into the building.

She’s gonna be okay… she’s gonna be okay… he told himself like a mantra. She has to be okay….

Liv pushed the door open to the waiting room that revealed the squad.

“Where is she? Is she okay?” Peter asked scanning the room for Rafael. “Where’s her mum? Barba?”

“The doctor just came and got them” Amanda pointed to the room they were standing in front of. There you laid, hooked up to wires and machines. You looked so pale. It physically hurt Peter to see you like this. Rafael and your mum sat by your side.

“H-h-how… uh… how is s-s-she?” Peter asked his eyes not leaving you. He could see your eyes slowly moving to open.

“She’s gonna be okay. Bullet missed all the vital organs. She lost a lot of blood but she’ll make a fully recovery” Sonny said. Peter breathed a sigh of relief as he saw your eyes open. He couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips.

“Thanks god” Peter sighed, rubbing his hands over his face to stop him from letting the tears he felt in his eyes from spilling over. Suddenly Rafael looked out the window, his eyes right on Peter. Rafael stood from his chair and came out to the squad.

“She’s asking for you” He glared straight at Peter.

“Oh Mija” you heard your mother cry. Your body ached as you slowly opened your eyes. It took a moment for them to adjust to the overly bright room.

“Y/n” Rafael whispered taking your hand squeezing it slightly. It came back to you. That you were in hospital, that you had been shot. You looked from your brother to your mother but it was the figure at the window that had your attention.

_Peter_

“What was that Mija?” Your mum asked

“Peter” you should louder not taking your eyes off him” I want Peter” Rafael followed your eyes to the ADA. He frowned, slowly standing up and going to the door.

“She’s asking for you” Rafael said. Peter quickly ran through the door and was by your side. Not caring about who saw.

“Y/n” Peter whispered grabbing your hand and placing his forehead on yours

“Hi” you smiled weakly up at him “I got shot”

“Yeah I can see that” Peter chuckled

“I didn’t mean to I promise”

“I’m glad…” silence fell over the room for a couple of moments. Rafael coughed to break it.

“Rafi…. Mami… this is Peter Stone… my boyfriend” you smiled. Never had you said that out loud before. Boyfriend. It sounded good.

“Your what?” Rafael asked

“My boyfriend” you repeated

“Oh Mija” your mum cried with happiness before hugging you.

“So you are dating the ADA that took my job?” Rafael asked crossing his arms

“You are dating my partner” you threw back at him “besides you said you were fine with him taking your job”

“Yeah taking my job not dating my little sister” Rafael said

“Rafael” your mother warned him

“You hurt her and you will wish you had put me in prison” Rafael glared at Peter, moving towards him. At this point the rest of the squad had come into the room. Sonny was by Rafael’s side pulling him back by his arm.

“I don’t plan on it” Peter stood his ground, not afraid of your Rafael

“Okay cool now that we have all the marcho crap out the way” you rolled your eyes, you pulled on Peter’s hand, the one that you hadn’t let go of since he had walked in the room, and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I love you” Peter whispered

“I love you more” you smiled back at him. You looked over Rafael “Rafi please, I’m happy. He makes me as happy as Sonny makes you” Rafael stared at you for a moment.

“…Fine. But watch your back Stone. I wasn’t threatening you, I was making a promise”

“Noted” Peter nodded before kissing you again.


End file.
